callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pvt. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with your character, Alexei Borodin, in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. You will walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. You are restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled but it lets you go at a hurried pace instead of a sprint. For the first half of the level, you utilize your M240 and M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. Your only threat in this part of the level are the guards, though the other terrorists will kill them for you easily. You can obtain from them a M9, UMP .45, and TMP, which you won't get from the later enemies. Halfway through the level, the Russian authorities in the form of the FSB arrive on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. A good tactic for killing them is also flanking them. By getting around their shields they can easily be killed or your allies can shoot at their flanks whilst you distract them. As you fight your way through, follow Makarov's lead until you go through a hallway into an ambulance. Whether or not you step in, Makarov will shoot you with an M9 and leave you to die while the FSB discovers your American corpse, inciting a war between the US and Russia. Trivia *Makarov says "No Russian", so nobody will know that they are actually Russian (by speaking it), not Americans. The authorities would find Allen's dead American body, assume they were all Americans, and wage war on the U.S. *This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in a Video game due to killing unarmed civilians as an option, so much so that there is an option to skip the level when the game is first begun. However, there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective is: "Follow Makarov's lead"). In Russia, this level is not available for play, not banned as previously reported. *The name of the level is a double-entendre. It literally refers to not speaking Russian so their identities would be covered, and "Russian" is a homophone for "rushin'" or "rushing" in English, indicating the very slow, forceful pace of the beginning of the mission when you are forced to watch (and partake in, if you so choose) the killing of the Russian civilians in the airport. It is also a reference to the fact that the player assumes the role of Allen, who is not a Russian, but merely undercover. Finally, it also refers to the merciless nature of the attack, where no Russian civilians are allowed to live. *This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. *As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed". *Unusually, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow - the very city in which this level takes place. (But it should be noted that Moscow has more than one airport, although it IS unusual the name of the airport in question is not given.) *You can hear Allen speak when one of the men say "Contact, second floor window!" He'll say "Copy that...second floor window." (in an extremely obvious American accent) back. *If you run past the last group of FSB and hide at the door leading to the Warehouse (the extraction point), Makarov will verbally scold you for being a coward. If you wait long enough, he and the remaining allies will run to your location and kill you, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered your identity as a CIA agent. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground about half way through the mission, just before the guards come up the elevator. *If you look to the corner on your right before you near the elevator, there is a Burger Town, one of the restaurants featured in the level Wolverines! *At the end when Makarov is about to shoot you, if you run and turn the corners, somehow he will still kill you, even though there is a wall between you and him. *The FSB will walk where ever your body lands when you get shot by Makarov showing how realistic this game is. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gun man will result in them turning to you and killing you immediately. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." *If you walk in front of any of the men's fire, they will not stop and you will be killed or injured. *All the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. *There is another soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. *In this mission Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, thereby leaving you, Makarov and Viktor. *Makarov seems to takes traitors very seriously, as he and his men will run away from a fire fight, or rush right pass the Internal Troops to kill you for attacking him or his men. *It appears that almost every corpse's location is scripted. *Some people who are mortally wounded will not have a blood trail as they crawl to safety (or try to). *The player can use the elevator in the level, the elevator is located just before the sign that's flights turns to "Delayed" *No matter how hard you try, you will NEVER be able to kill Makarov or Viktor, only his team mates. *The cars the Internal Troops arrive in are Ford Crown Victorias which is an American car.This is not inaccurate as Russian militias (police) in real life do drive American Crown Victorias donated by the US and also use several Western manufactured police vehicles. *Makarov referred to the counter terrorist unit deployed to the airport as "FSBs". While they do deploy from SWAT vans marked as such, the soldiers themselves wear MVD uniform, which indicate that they were militias or internal troops under the command of the Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs. *If you can get close enough, the fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. *This level has the most teddy bears throughout the game. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and the ones located throughout the shop towards the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. *It is possible to kill Viktor after Makarov calls you a traitor and kill you, which restarts to your checkpoint. Therefore, Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, Makarov definitely cannot die, and Viktor would just be virtually impossible to die. *You can be killed by an exploding Jet Engine in this level. If you walk up to a Jet Engine on fire and wait for long enough the Engine will explode and you will get a message saying that you were killed by an exploding Jet Engine. *To get the Price of War trophy/achievement you must either complete this mission on veteran or simply begin it on veteran and immediately skip. *If the player tries to get move to far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the runways. *The player can shoot down the transport copters with the M203, much like shooting down the ones in the middle of "Shock and Awe" from COD4. *This is the only level in the game that has no pieces of Enemy Intel. *A nice little detail is that when you and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, the detectors will beep and light up. Plot Holes *It would seem rather strange that the terrorist attack would be blamed on the Americans as Lev and Kiril, two Russians, should have been found dead. ( It is possible that Makarov used political influence to overlook this detail, or they had fake American ID.) *All of the attackers have some sort of Russian tattoo on their body, including Allen. This should have been caught by the cameras. *Security cameras should have captured all of the attackers, including Makarov, making it obvious that he was the terrorist behind the attack. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2